After Blackwell
by uftopia
Summary: Max and Warren's life after Blackwell, facing the stages of pregnancy and parenthood. GRAHAMFIELD/AMBERPRICE. (Amberprice is background stuff, it doesn't exactly relate to the story) story 1/2
1. The Question

It's been seven years since Max's first year at BlackWell Academy. There, she met the most amazing people you could imagine. Dana Ward, Kate Marsh, Juliet Watson, Alyssa Anderson and of course, the all-incredible Warren Graham. And it's where she reconnected with her old childhood friend, Chloe Price. Finding a way to save both Chloe and Arcadia Bay, Max continues to live her life happily with her husband Warren in their own home, of course visiting Chloe from time - to - time too.

Now, as a twenty five year old, she and Warren are living successful careers as a photographer and a school scientist teacher.

And she loved it.

"Hey Max, I was thinking."

"Oh no, it's never good when you have thoughts."

"No! No, its like, something- well, maybe, I- uh" Warren struggled to get the words out. He didn't know how to sound smart in conversation like this, and he was nervous as hell. Max might not like the idea and find it idiotic or stupid. He'd be so embarrassed.

"Yeah, Warren…? Is it something serious?" curiosity peaked in her voice. She looked up from his book and closed it. While over here, Warren was at a loss. He would need more time to ask the question. Y'know, research it first.

"You know, I'll just ask you later." Max looked at him with interest, but decided not to push it further and continued reading her book, reopening it. And Warren decided to pay a visit to Chloe. It might help if he went there for an opinion on the matter first.

Not bothering to call first, he immediately went to where Chloe and Rachel lived. They had bought a home together and Chloe was planning to propose to Rachel soon. Honestly, maybe asking her for an opinion on something just as serious might put a little more stress on her end. But, yet, it was his situation so he bet she wouldn't dwell on it long. Getting out of his car which he bought seven years ago (luckily he had some money to repair it), he strode up to the doorstep, hesitating before knocking one, two, three times. Soon after, the door opened, and out stepped Rachel in nothing but short-shorts and a baggy T-Shirt. Clearly she hadn't changed since she got up and- did he smell pizza? Wow.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could talk to Chloe?" in his mind he scolded himself for sounding so shy, despite knowing Chloe for years before.

"Oh? Okay, I'll call her over." she sang the 'Oh' bit.

"Chloe~" she chimed with her lovely singing voice.

A sudden "Yuurp?" was heard from upstairs.

Rachel looked back to Warren before saying, "Yo! Max's bitch is here!" His face turned a little red after that remark.

"Hey I'm not-"

Chloe interrupted him before he could have a chance to say otherwise. "'Sup, Ape" yet, another nickname. Also, had they been calling him, 'Max's bitch' behind his back this whole time? Huh. He wonders if Max knows about this. Anyway, not the time.

"Can I come in? I'm stressing over something I want to ask Max." Chloe and Rachel glanced at each other, then agreed, clearing the path to their living room. Which was surprisingly clean knowing Chloe.

"Okay. Spill." ah, yes, Rachel cuts to the chase almost immediately.

"So, um, since Max and I have been married for about five years I- uh…" he drifted off, not even knowing how to start such a serious conversation.

"Dude, just tell us! Dying to know whats got you so worked up."

"I wanted to know if you'd know any way i could ask Max if- fuck," why was this so hard? "If there was anyway to… ask her… if we could have a baby."

Rachel and Chloe looked a small bit shocked. The three of them sat in awkward silence for thirty seconds before Chloe spoke up about the topic, giving her opinion.

"Well, just say it i think. She's mentioned a couple of times to me what It'd be like to have a baby."

Warren looked up. Perhaps asking would be a little easier.

"What about you, Rachel?"

"I agree with Chloe, i mean, if she's talked about babies then she might agree. Just go for it man. Anyway, we got a movie marathon to catch!" suddenly seeming very happy, Rachel stood up and clapped her hands a bit. Warren excused himself from their house and decided to pop the question.

 **Warren, where did you go?**

 **Making joyce's salmon surprise for dinner! \\(^-^)/**

 **Be home soon 3**

God, he loved that girl. He was the happiest man on earth when she said yes to his question: Will you marry me?

And now, lets see if she'll answer with a 'yes' again. He'd be ecstatic, maybe not as much as last time but certainly he would be bouncing off the walls.

Opening the door, he was greeted with a smiling Max in the kitchen. "Hey my love~" she sang. He thought her voice was the most perfect, most beautiful voice in the world. Nothing could top it.

"Aw, Max, you didn't have to"

"But I wanted to! Joyce taught me to make it about a month ago, and I decided, why not make it now? So here I am!" she looked so happy, and depending on how she reacted, he could bring that smile down to the floor.

"Uh Max, after dinner, can I ask a serious question?" he said with a little hesitance.  
"Of course, Warren, in fact I also have something pretty big to share…" trailing off, she went back to preparing dinner.

With Warren helping of course, he always felt bad for not doing anything. Even though Max said she didn't mind if he didn't help. But he insisted everytime. So he helped everytime.

Dinner was incredible, as predicted, but Warren was sweating bullets. Max also seemed a little tense, but finally, she asked, "So Warren, what did you want to ask me?"

Warren let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. "Ah, yeah um. I think we should sit down for this, Max." she stopped picking up plates and paused. "T-that serious?" she seemed very nervous too. "Yeah, I guess you should also sit for what I'm going to say." After sitting for a while on their grey couch, and planted both their feet in their nice and plush blue carpet trying to soothe both of their anxieties, Warren spoke up first.

"I-I'll go first." he swallowed the saliva in his mouth that was gathering, but his throat was still surprisingly dry despite swallowing every 5 seconds.

"I'm just going to say it." he took a breath. "Okay, Max, I was wondering if… you'd like to have a baby…?" he winced, hiding his furiously blushing face from Max.

She stayed silent, and much to his surprise she took both of his hands. The one covering his face first, then the one in his lap that refused to unclench.

"That's kinda what I was going to say, so I'll just say it. I'm pregnant." she finally said with a small smile.

Warren's face lit up as she said those words.

"Oh come here you big goof!" he said, his eyes prickling with tears. He hugged her. It was the second happiest day of his life.


	2. The Proposal

"How did you find out?" I manage to speak above a whisper while breaking apart our hug. It was surprisingly hard with the news I just heard. When she said 'I'm pregnant' my mind did somersaults. I was _so_ happy it's probably not even humanly possible! I mean, unless she doesn't want to keep it, then I-I don't know. It's her choice.

"I was having some symptoms for a while… ever since that night two months ago you called: "Sexy Times". I was throwing up every morning, nearly every hour too. And I uh, was late each month."

"Late?"

"I missed my period." she elaborated.

I wanted to know if Max wanted to keep it so I started with, "I-uh, see. And, Max?"

"You want to know if I'm keeping it, huh?"

I was a little startled. "You said it, not me." I said, chuckling a little bit in between each word. she said my exact thoughts just then.

"Well Warren, yes, I am." she finally said. Managing a small smile, she kissed me right after, gripping at my arms.

My face lit up, even brighter this time. I've always wanted a kid, ever since about a year ago. My mind had non-stop thoughts about it. Day and night I would imagine what it would be like to wake up and see a newborn kid in the next room. _Our_ newborn kid.

"Really…?"

"Yes, really. I mean, i've also been thinking of what i'd be like to be pregnant with our own child, too. I can tell you've been having the same thoughts." We both laugh at that.

 _Holy shit, Max is actually pregnant. We. Are. Having a. Kid._ it was hard to contain all of my excitement. "Oh yeah, how could you tell?"

"Dude, I can _see_ you stare at my stomach! And also when we went out anywhere and when you'd see a baby, you would make the mushiest googly eyes at it."

 _Oh right, I did do that._ "Hahaa… yeah. Erm-"

"I'm planning to tell Chloe and Rachel soon. They should know, They'd be official-unofficial aunts."

Honestly, this whole thing about having a baby is still messing with my head. Aw man, am I excited though. And Chloe would be an… interesting aunt to say the least. I think Rachel would be pretty nice though. She did always magically have it easy with kids. That's what it looked like anyway.

"I have a photoshoot tomorrow, so I need to take a shower and go to sleep." _muah_ "love ya! Hold down the fort too, 'kay? That is if you're staying up later."

"Pillow fort too?"  
"Pillow fort too." We both chuckle. I then see Max get up and leave to get to the bathroom. Honestly, our marriage is so childish. We build pillow forts every Friday when we watch movie marathons. Sometimes TV shows too. Its weird but fun! I wonder if Chloe and Rachel do it too.

Chloe pov, in case you can't tell

"Baby, where are we even going? You just blindfolded me and shoved me into your car!"

"Jeez, Rach. Chill for a moment, it's a surprise dude. I'll show you when we get there." Honestly, I'm hella nervous.

Ha, _hella._

Learned it from the one and only Rachel Amber. Hopefully Rachel _Price_ soon. Thats right baby! I'm preparing to propose to Rachel! I'd be super bummed if she said no. But we've been together for a while now and she's always joking about being a Price. You know, the other day when Max's Bitch- I mean, Warren, asked me about a baby situation, it reminded me of my own. He said he was stressing over something to ask Max, and now, I'm stressing about asking Rachel something. I was originally going to have Max's opinion but decided against it, assuming that Warren was going to ask MaxiPad about having a baby. Holy shit wait! If she agrees then _I'M_ the _aunt!_ Rachel too but-

I look over at Rachel.

-Nah.

"We're almost there, dude, I can see you struggling to keep awake."

"Oh thank god. I was about to pass out. It couldn't wait 'til tomorrow?"

"Nope!" _oh I am nervous as fuck._

"Oh hey, you think we'll be aunts?" she asked out of the blue.

"Mmhmm. I think so. Trust me, Max has spoken way to many times about babies to decline it. The spark in her eyes she gets when she looks at a 'super cute' baby."  
"Ha, I'd be the best aunt in the universe. Maybe galaxy."

 _God, Rach, I love you._

"Yeah."

We arrive at the scene. And, laugh all you want, but it's an old barn with FireWalk playing inside. Just like when we first officially met. Yeah, they haven't stopped just yet! Rachel and I didn't go to one of these since… like, three years ago? So I thought it would be a perfect opportunity for this kinda thing. I'll dance with her for an hour or so, and then I'll drag her off and pop the question.

"Woah, holy hell! FireWalk? We haven't been to one of these concerts in forever!"

"I know, so when I was it was nearby, I took up the offer!"

"Nice~!"

We dance for a good while after that, only having a drink or two. We agreed that we should _try_ and remember our first concert in three years.

"Bub, I'm home!" Max sang from downstairs. I heard keys jingle and the door close.

"Cool. And Max, I was wondering if you'd like to know the gender before it's born? I mean, I would."  
"Actually Warren I was about to ask you the same thing. I was thinking we could go next week? I'm busy with photo shoots the day after tomorrow and I'm beat so I wanted to sleep for a whole day or two."

"Oh, right, okay!" _I really hope whatever it is healthy. Boy or girl._ "How do you think the proposal for Rachel did?"

"Oh my god! I forgot to tell you! When I was telling Chloe that I'm pregnant, she told me after over a phone call the proposal went well. I believe it too. I heard Rachel screaming in the background shouting: 'I'm getting married to Chloe Price!'. Honestly the whole thing was priceless."

"That's sweet!" _I kiss her_ "I think we should get to bed now, It's kinda late." I say while walking behind her and holding her somewhat showing belly with my palms. She blushes at this gesture, and leans into the hug. She kisses back and says: "Yeah, I agree. I'm tired."


	3. The Small Visit

**(FROM NOW ON, THE STORY WILL NOT BE TOLD IN A CHARACTER'S POV. It's easier for me)**

Max's photoshoot was long and tiring, and unfortunately she's got another one tomorrow. Lately, she's been always super tired and was excited at the sight of a puppy. Sometimes she'd cry, too. Currently Max is sleeping on the couch in the clothes she wore to the photoshoot. And this week, she got new pajamas. They were soft like silk, and they'd have her unconscious within a matter of minutes. _At least they help her get some sleep…_ she wore them nearly every night, but always made sure to wash them.

Warren would never disturb her beauty sleep. During the night, she'd have troubles with sleeping because of the baby they have yet to know the gender of. They'd kick and even though it wasn't much, apparently it was enough to keep Max awake.

She was just starting to sturr in her sleep, and Warren rubbed circles on her back, causing her to calm down a bit.

 _I still can't believe it. I'm actually going to be a dad!_ Warren's thoughts had consisted of only those words and questions like that ever since Max had told him about it. All of a sudden, there was a knock on the Graham's door. He waited a few seconds for no particular reason.

"You gonna frickin' open the door or…?" ah, right. Chloe and Rachel were coming over today. And of course, Max was asleep for it. He'd have to wake her up.

The pounding on the door increased, so Warren opened it to see smiles as wide as bananas strewn across both of their faces. Rachel was wearing the ring Chloe had gotten her.

"Hey guys! Max actually just got home from a shoot about thirty minutes ago and fell asleep. I can wake her if you need me to."

"Oh _hell_ yes! I need to tell her all about this."

"I thought you already did?"

"Yeah, but I didn't give all the juicy details." she chuckled as Warren stepped to the side to let the newly married couple in (well, soon). They all looked back to Max and Chloe was a little hesitant to wake her. As a joke she pulled out an air horn.

"Chloe! What the fuck?!" Warren rushed to her in an attempt to take it out of her hands. Her left hand now actually had a blue butterfly on it, which he was pretty sure Max had decided on.

She was laughing like mad, and she finally put it away into her bag that had some baby clothes she has yet to share with them.

"Kidding, kidding… I'd never do that. Though it's really tempting, I gotta admit." she was still laughing and then she half-shouted:

"Wake up, MAXARONI!" Max jumped a little and opened her eyes to be greeted with Rachel and Chloe's happy faces.

"Oh… hey? Oh shit, forgot you were coming today! Sorry, I've been super tired lately." she sat up into a sitting position, with her legs criss-crossed.

"No problem, _Maxine."_ Rachel practically purred. She was still so happy and siked about the recently proposal. It was like she got high off it all. She wanted to tell Max and Warren all about it.

"Hey." Rachel knew Max hated the name, but still she called her it. Mostly to get on her nerves.

"Anyway, I've got to tell you _all_ about it. Even when Rachel wanted to get shit-face drunk, but I stopped it. I didn't want her to be like that when answering my question." Max and Warren nodded their heads in agreement, while Rachel looked a little red at the remark. _Well, looks like little miss perfect isn't actually so perfect after all, haha._ Max thought to herself.

"I'm giving you all of the deets…"

So Rachel and Chloe described what happened, even all of the embarrassing parts like Rachel nearly going crazy and climbing onto the stage. _"Yes, that happened. It's… not one of my proudest moments, to say the least."_ Rachel rubbed the back of her neck when she had said so.Chloe said she'd been dreading all night, not knowing what to do. Chloe had to keep Rachel in check all night, while figuring out a good time to pop the big question.

"That reminds me, Warren was so nervous he actually tripped both of us when I said 'yes'. He went in for one of his big bear hugs and just knocked us both down." Warren's face turned a shade of pink.

"Max, tell me, was the pregnancy planned?"

"Oh, uh, no it actually wasn't. But we've both been wanting a kid for some time so, we didn't abort."

"What about the gender?"

"Since when did this become an interrogation? But anyway, we plan to find out the gender later this week, maybe the day after tomorrow. So, Thursday."

"Cool…"

There was a few seconds of silence between them all before Max decided to break it by asking: "Is… something on your mind, Chlo?"

"It's just, uh, I can't wait to be an aunt." she finished with a smile.

They all shared a laugh, and talked a little more about each of the couple's nice fortunes.


	4. The Bet

"Oh Max! I forgot something." she reached inside of her bag she had brought with her. It wasn't any sort of decorative or nice bag, but it would do. She pulled out a bunch of new baby clothes, all but one were pirate themed. The one that wasn't was a little dear that looked a lot like bambi.

"Rachel and I saw these at some stores and thought they were so-o-o-o fucking perfect. You'd have your own little pirate running around!"  
"And that last one, behind your back?"

"Ah-" it's like she suddenly remembered what it was.

"-Right, it's a deer costume slash sleepwear thingy!" she also pulled out a little grey bunny out of her bag and held it up next to the baby pj's.

Rachel decided to speak for her. "It's a little bunny Thumper to match!" She held it up with her perfectly manicured hands. "Gah, isn't it so-o-o cute!"

"It's… adorable, you guys!" she was nearly holding back tears. Pregnancy was making her emotional again.

"Sorry-" she sniffed. "It's, uh, the baby. I guess."

"'Course it is." Chloe scoffed. Warren and Max thanked Chloe and Rachel for the baby clothes, and then Chloe and her fiance thought that it was getting a little late.

"I guess we should skadoodle." Rachel said with her usual perky voice. She looked like she hadn't slept for a while, but somehow she still managed to smile and talk like she ran on Redbull, other energy drinks, and coffee completely.

"We'll see you guys sometime next week. Love ya~" Rachel winked to Max and Warren.

They shared a small kiss and agreed to go to bed.

 **._._._._._.**

It's now Thursday, and the expecting couple had arrived at the hospital parking lot to have an ultrasound done. To see the gender of the baby.

"I bet… it's a girl." Warren said.

"What?"

"It's gonna be a girl. I know it."

"Okay, sure science guy. But I kno-o-o-ow that it's a boy. I can _feel_ it."

He chuckled a little bit. He then turned to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder while still walking towards the entrance. "How can you _feel_ that?" he asked.

"I am the one carrying, after all." she laughed between words. Pregnancy still scared her a little, she heard that it hurt like _hell._ But the little pitter-patter of small feet rushing into her room and following her around seemed like… _heaven._ She was actually pretty excited for it. Very much so. She could only assume Warren was the same way.

"Are you excited to have a kid?"

"I really am, Max. Superly-duperly."

"Me too." she liked the use of 'superly duperly'. It was really cute to her. "You are absolutely adorable." so she said it outloud. They finally made it to the entrance.

 **._._._._._.**

"Mrs Graham, Mr Graham, do you wish to know the gender of the babies?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, we-" She all of a sudden realized what the doctor had said. "Bab _ies?"_ She asked.

"Yes, the ultrasound picked up twins, Mrs Graham." Warren was also as shocked as Max in this situation. Twins? Could she even handle that? Well, right now, it didn't matter.

"What are the genders?" Warren asked before Max could. She was still dumbstruck, looking down at her stomach with wide eyes.

"It appears- ah, here we go. One boy, one girl. You got lucky, sir. Nearly every couple with twins wants both genders." He explained. "And it looks like you've already been pregnant for two months, nearly a half of one."

Max finally spoke. "I… I guess we both won the bet? Or both… lost? But wow!" She exclaimed. "Twins, Warren! Twins! I've got to tell my parents and Chloe." They hugged so tightly, that Warren was actually concerned he was crushing the babies. They shared a small kiss and neither could stop smiling. It was probably one of the happiest days they've ever had. It was kind of surprising that she'd been expecting for two months without knowing, but they didn't care.

"Have you actually told your parents you were pregnant before?"

"No I didn't, I wanted to wait until we knew the gender."

"I'm sure they're gonna lo-o-o-ove the shock. Two babies, boy and girl!"

"Trust me, they're gonna freak. And I've heard them talking about being grandparents behind my back. They're loud talkers."

"And no doubt they'll come over and give you one of the biggest hugs you've ever received." Warren and Max laughed a little, now preparing to exit the room. The doctor had left to do some business, but a nurse was still present.

"Mrs and Mr Graham, you should leave soon. You've got all your information and surprisingly, we've got a line waiting. More people getting pregnant this year than ever before…" she muttered the last sentence. Max and Warren left the room. They still had the shock of becoming parents of twins pretty soon.

"We're so lucky." She put a hand on her curved belly.

"Extremely." Warren kissed her cheek.

In the car, Max was calling Chloe to tell her the news. She picked up and: "Dude. You're not going to believe this."


	5. The Naming

Max's pregnancy was now developed to month five. It was obvious to everyone who got a look at her, and Warren was happy about that. Often, Max got catcalled on streets or pick-up lines from dudes who just want sex. Now, everyone would know that she had someone and cared enough to have children with them.

When Max revealed she was having twins to her friends and family, the reactions she got were nearly all the same. They were certainly surprised, but happy and wished the couple good luck.

" _Oh Maxine! We're so proud of you! I'm definitely coming down to see this, and congratulate you!"_

"No, mom you don't-" she was cut off during her call, though.

" _No, no, Maxine Caulfield slash Graham, Ryan and I are coming and that's that."_ There was no point in trying to talk them out of it.

"Fine."

Chloe's was her favorite reply however. _"Holy shit, dude."_ she whispered at first. Her voice increased in volume after that though. _"I'm an aunt of two! Fuck yeah! Hear that Rach?!"_ she sounded so excited to be an aunt, and to have her soon-to-be wife as one too.

" _What?!"_ Max heard Rachel's distant voice over the phone.

" _We're fucking aunts of twins!"_ She was happy, for sure.

"Have you thought of any names yet, Max?" Warren asked, looking up from his laptop. He was editing some homework for his science class he taught in Blackwell. One day, he hopes to teach his kids there.

"No, but I've been searching. I don't want anything so long and… complex I guess you'd say? Like 'Esmerelda' or 'Anastasia' or even 'Benjaman'. You know?"

"So something short and sweet, but also nothing like 'Zach' or 'Jessica'?"

"Exactly."

After searching for what seemed like ages, Max found a boy's name, and Warren found a nice girl's name.

"How about… Lillian, for a girl?"

"Perfect. And is Chris alright for a boy?"

"You're the one who's growing the angels, I think you can decide whatever you want."

She smiled a wide smile. He returned it.

 _ **I'm sooo sorry with was so short, but i'm having a bit of writers block for this story. See, i've started something w̶h̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶i̶r̶ ̶k̶i̶d̶s̶ ̶a̶r̶e̶ ̶e̶i̶g̶h̶t̶e̶e̶n̶ ̶y̶e̶a̶r̶s̶ ̶o̶l̶d̶ (lol i didn't want to spoil it but i'm just excited), and i'm getting thrown off because that one is getting me distracted from this. But a couple more chapters of 'After Blackwell', then i can release the prologue of 'Back to the Past'! Please note, the story's name might change. (which means, probably not)**_

 _ **And i do know that chris is a character from CS, but tbh i thought that Max and Warren would name one of their kids that, so yeah. I ended up not liking the name Tristan.**_

 _ **-**_ **ufo**


	6. The Wedding

At Rachel and Chloe's wedding, Max was watching from the side as a bridesmaid, given the title by Chloe. She was so happy for the two, knowing that in their hearts their love blossoms even more every passing day. You could just see the chemistry between them. As Max heard the two speak their " _I do's_ " , they looked into eachothers eyes before smashing their lips together. It was adorable to Max. A little mushy, but adorable nonetheless.

Rachel was wearing one of the most stunning dresses one could see, it was pearly white with faint patterns of stars and it began to fade to a pink towards the bottom.

Chloe on the other hand refused to wear a dress, and wore a dark, navy blue suit, with gorgeous blue flowers Max forgot the names of. _They look like butterflies… like the one…_ she stopped, it was too perfect of a moment to remember everything that happened in Blackwell.

With the party starting with Rachel opening up a champagne bottle, they crowd cheered and Warren made his way to Max.

"It's amazing, isn't it? Gosh, it's making me remember our wedding." His voice was so happy, and the tears in his eyes weren't sad either. It was of joy.

"Don't get all teary eyed, Mr Graham, we've got new milestones to accomplish soon enough."

"How could I forget? I'm so excited, Mrs Graham. Aw man, seven months… just two more to go!"

She thought for a second. "I'm excited, but terrified at the same time… what if, something goes wrong?" She looked back up to her husband with her bright eyes that shone like morpho butterflies.

"Max," He put his comforting hand on her left shoulder, "You're gonna be fine, along with Chris and Lillian. I promise."

She laughed her tears away, almost all anxiety was washed away when he looked at her with a soft look.

"Thanks."

"Heya, guys! How's it over here?"

"Hey Chloe! Aw we're just fine, how are you?" She paused. "Considering you just got married."

"Oh I couldn't be better! Ah, it's just all perfect and amazing, never thought this day would come!" She was shaking, Max could tell, and her posture was more straight than usual. Her breath was fast and she couldn't stop fidgeting.

"You sure? You're shaking like mad over here," She said.

"Oh, it's just… a lot, right now. You know? You're just- kinda- uh, so much is pushed right into you. Y-you know?"

"I think I get what you mean, I was kinda the same way our wedding day." She gestures to Warren and his _charming_ self. The baby face he had in Blackwell is gone and he's grown out of it. She often found herself looking at him without thought.

"And be sure to 'go ape' later," He said with a wink.

"Warren!" Max punched his arm a good couple of times.

"What?!" He was still laughing, doubled over.

"Uh, yeah, thanks, science-boy."

" _Man,"_ He corrected.

"Sure."

She paused for a while, looking down. "And how's being pregnant?" She finally said with a large, toothy grin, still excited to be an aunt.

"I feel sick most of the time, but I know it's gonna be worth it." She returned the smile.

"Any names?"

"Chris and Lillian, are their names. And they're gonna fit them well." She couldn't stop the single tear from her right eye that made its way down her cheek. She wiped it away though.

"I'm just worried that… they'll end up like me. My powers…" She whispered. Of course, Max, Warren, Chloe and Rachel all knew about her rewind powers that occured in Blackwell but to anyone else it would be weird to say you're worried about your babies getting your superpowers.

"I-I don't know. Maybe? Maybe they'll get them but… let's think of the present right now." Warren said to her, looking down at his shoes.

"Of course. The present." She said, looking at him.


	7. The Birth

Month nine.

Nine, nine, nine.

It was _supposed_ to be month nine when the twins were born, but Max was experiencing troubles and pains and thought it was unusual.

The twins Lillian and Chris were due an early birth now.

Max was driven by Chloe because she was visiting her for the day. Only hours before was Max experiencing those pains and Chloe and Rachel got so worried they had insisted that she goes to the hospital.

As she was in the delivery room, when the doctors had explained why.

"You were experiencing a lot of stress, I assume." He stopped to put a curtain over where Max's breasts and abdomen meets. "It should not be anything else, as you've been not drinking or smoking and you have no diseases, so the pregnancy might've had you stressed."

He looks at her while setting up monitors.

"A C-Section is going to be performed, and it will not hurt, I assure you ma'am."

Surprisingly, Max felt quite calm, but she had to ask, "Where's my husband?" For comfort. And support. Oh, and don't forget, he's the damn father. He should be there.

"He's waiting outside. Warren Graham, right?"

"Yes." She said flatly.

"You're allowed to let him in, no others are allowed, however. One guest only." He says with a comforting tone in his voice.

"Then please-"

"Max!" A familiar voice echoes throughout the room and she turns to see who's it is.

Of course, it's Warren. Even when he hasn't had the confirmation that it's okay to enter, he makes his way in anyway. Oh Warren, she thinks.

She mouths his name, unable to make a sound with being so nervous.

"It's okay, I'm here now" He holds her hand in his and the surgery begins.

_._._._

Hours earlier, was when the first sharp pain hit.

"And so, when he saw the tiny elephant hats for babi _es- ah- ow…_ " Chloe looks up to her friend when she was interrupted during her story about how Warren thought how cute those tiny hats were.

"Max? Are you okay?" She puts a hand on her shoulder.

"No… I… I'm not supposed to be in labor, Chlo, and I- _ah fuck!"_ She yelped, after another stab.

"Max!? You know what, we're going to the hospital, come on, Rach." Chloe said, refusing to leave her friend in pain when something could be up.

"Maybe it's just-"

"We're going!" She concluded.

_._._._

It was a long hour later for Max and Warren, but finally the twins had gotten removed safely and were now being cradled, both by one parent.

Lillian was in Warren's arms.

And Chris was in Max's.

They are the cutest things a parent could see. And Chloe and Rachel agreed, having been let into the room.

"They're adorable," Rachel whispered. "I can't wait to play dress-up with them!"

"Luckily, healthy, too." Warren smiled.

"Yeah. welcome to the world, Chris and Lillian Graham."

_._._._

 _ **HAHAHA not the last chap! And i'm sorry this is going a little fast, but this is mainly just backstory? And later chaps (I predict 3-5) will just explain why they like things and milestones. Soo ooo o o**_

 **-ufo**


	8. The Polaroids

"They're so cute. Like tiny little potatoes with faces!" Rachel said.

The rest of the group laughed at that. "Seriously, Rach? These things are the cutest babies I've ever seen and you call them potatoes with faces?" Chloe giggles back at her, trying to be quiet to not upset the newborns.

"My parents are coming over tomorrow. Warren's, too." Max stated while looking down to her children. To Warren and Max, it was crazy how they had made life out of nothing.

And then Chris and Lillian were born.

"Let's get you guys home," Warren said to them, letting Lillian grasp his finger.

.-.-.-.-.

When the babies got home, they immediately took in their new surroundings, grabbing at the air and looking about with their hazel eyes.

Chloe had suggested putting them in the outfits that she and Rachel chose. Of course, Max agreed with no hesitation.

And they looked adorable.

Max was still tired from the surgery, and tried to take it easy as the doctors had told her.

"Hey, Warren, why don't you try and take a Polaroid of the two? This is definitely a worthy moment,"

"Of course! ...but would the flash scare them? I don't know a lot of things about babies, but I have a feeling they don't like the flash."

From behind, the flash appeared anyway.

Chloe took the photo while Warren argued softly.

They all smiled at this happy moment together, wishing it could last.

Max couldn't help but sing sweet lullabies that night, wanting to do that since she found out about the babies.

They both fell fast asleep, their parents kissing their foreheads.


End file.
